Testigos de Amor
by Loreto W
Summary: En una hermosa y mágica noche,  bajo la intensa mirada de la luna y las estrellas, testigos de su amor, Zoro y Luffy reafirman con sus cuerpos, sus almas y su corazón, sus más profundos sentimientos de amor. ZoroxLuffy Yaoi Lemon One Shot


_Esta historia la escribí, con mucho amor y toda la pasión y cariño que siento por la hermosa pareja que constituyen Zoro y Luffy. Desafortunadamente no soy muy buen captando sus personalidades y mi fuerte, (según yo) son las descripciones, tampoco soy muy buena con las tramas, así que como resultado salió un sexy, romántico, dulce y apasionado fan fic ZoLu con un largo lemon incluido. Esta historia se la dedico a todas las personitas que ama única, exclusiva y devotamente a esta pareja. ¡Para ustedes fans ZoLu de corazón una historia que escribí con toda mi pasión!_

**Testigos de Amor**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**ZoroxLuffy**

La noche era hermosa y pacífica, y la luna que se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo enternecía y alegraba con su sublime y mística belleza a todas las estrellas que complacidas brillaban intensamente en el cielo sonriendo.

La oscuridad que reinaba era profunda, pero al mismo tiempo, grata y silenciosa, y el frío del intenso viento era incluso mucho más gélido que las tormentosas aguas del alborotado océano por el que la banda de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja navegaba. No obstante, ni la frialdad del viento, la humedad del océano o la gélida temperatura que predominaba a esas tardías horas de la madrugada, en aquella noche, podían ser capaces de extinguir la pasión, el ardor, el deseo, la entrega, la devoción, la dulzura, la compresión, la ternura, la sutileza y el amor que se demostraban dos seres mientras llevaban a cabo la máxima unión de sus cuerpos y almas, y hacían el amor.

En efecto, en aquella noche en que los demás miembros de la tripulación yacían ya dormidos, descansando y preparándose para un nuevo día de aventuras a bordo del Thousand Sunny, dos jóvenes amantes conocidos por los nombres de Monkey D. Luffy y Roronoa Zoro se entregaban al amor, intensos, apasionados y abstraídos completamente en la deliciosa, confortable y embriagante sensación que ambos experimentaban de manera mutua, besándose, acariciándose, probándose, deleitándose, saboreándose, uniéndose y amándose interminablemente, en aquella noche de intoxicante pasión desenfrenada que gratamente les dominaba.

Zoro y Luffy se amaban, y cada noche que podían, en la madrugada cuando los demás tripulantes de la banda dormían como en esta ocasión o a alguno de ellos le tocaba hacer guardia, Capitán y Primer Oficial, tiernamente se entregaban hasta que sus inagotables fuerzas se les acabaran y el placer de hacer el amor y la gloria de llegar al clímax les venciera.

De esa forma juntos, abrazados y unidos despertaban para empezar un nuevo día, luchando día a día juntos, comprendiéndose de manera mutua en un entendimiento que iba más allá de las palabras y que se basaba en la confianza, el amor, las miradas, los gestos silenciosos, pero profundos que ambos se dirigían y que sólo ellos dos compartían. Siempre juntos luchando contra invencibles enemigos para que sus sueños de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas y el Mejor Espadachín del mundo se lograran, luchando por un futuro juntos, pero también para ayudar a sus valiosos nakamas a cumplir los suyos…

Y mientras ambos continuaban en aquel delicioso mar de éxtasis incesante, que devoraba y consumía sus cuerpos con una pasión arrasadora, ambos piratas eran acunados tiernamente por la traviesa brisa del viento que además de revolver y juguetear con sus cabellos, les ayudaba a mantener sus ardientes y excitados cuerpos fríos. Sin embargo, pese a esto, el viento, un testigo de aquella especial noche, no era el único que se había mantenido al margen del romance entre el muchacho de cabellos negros, que usaba siempre su característico sombrero de paja y su primer tripulante, amor y compañero de inusual color de cabello.

Por una parte la mística luna, permanecía curiosa en el cielo, mientras observaba traviesamente la devoción que se demostraban los dos amantes, conmovida ante tal entrega decidió entonces con sus rayos iluminar los cuerpos y las siluetas de los dos enamorados, como un regalo para que en aquella noche oscura, pudieran contemplarse amorosamente incluso en las penumbras, y por otra parte, las estrellas que acompañaban a la luna, decidieron que también querían ofrecerle un regalo a los dos muchachos, por ello alborotadas y haciendo uso de todos su encantos danzaron en el cielo, hacia todos lados, como estrellas fugaces, concediéndoles no sólo al Capitán y su Primer Tripulante sus deseos, sino también a todos aquellos que en ese momento miraban el cielo...

El peliverde, que hasta entonces había estado besando dulce, suave y delicadamente el rostro y el cuello de su hermoso chico de goma, perdido como siempre, pero esta vez en el profundo océano oscuro, pero precioso que conformaban los ojos llorosos de placer de su tierno capitán, levantó su vista para contemplar el interminable y omnipotente cielo oscuro que se encontraba sobre ellos, permaneciendo así por unos cuantos segundos.

- Zooooroooo ¿sucede algo? - Mencionó sorprendido Luffy, al no sentir más las caricias fogosas de su espadachín sobre su propio cuerpo desnudo de goma y más aún los delicados y amorosos besos que hasta hacía unos segundos su amado espadachín había estado depositando en su cuello y rostro, y fue así como levantó su cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia donde su amante de cabellos verdes miraba, sólo para toparse con un espectáculo que hizo que perdiera por unos instantes su aliento irregular por la excitación y el placer que segundos antes le habían embargado por completo.

- ¡WOWWWWW SUGEEE! - Mencionó energéticamente y con los ojos brillantes de emoción el descuidado Capitán de los Mugiwara, al observar el espectáculo que ofrecía aquella noche mágica, que como tantas otras veces conspiraba con todos sus elementos precisamente para ofrecerle a aquellos amantes que siempre le acompañaban, un ambiente propicio para consumar su hermoso amor. Sin embargo, la expresión de emoción de aquel particular capitán se vio fuertemente interrumpida por un gigantesco gruñido de hambre que provenía de su estomago.

- Ne Zoro... - Mencionó suavemente el pelinegro, atrayendo hacia así la atención del mayor, que le abrazaba de manera protectora con sus fuertes y músculos brazos.

- ¿Hm?

- ¡TENGO HAMBRE! - Gritó fuertemente el ahora hambriento capitán, pero lo suficientemente audible para que sólo le oyera su primer oficial, mientras agitaba sus manos e inflaba sus cachetes en un puchero infantil propio de él y a Zoro le crecía un gran gotita al observar esta actitud del chico que hasta tan sólo unos cuantos minutos se entregaba por completo en cuerpo y alma a él, rogándole porque le hiciera el amor.

- Oi Luffy ¿acaso ese estúpido cocinero pervertido no te dio de comer? - Mencionó Zoro calmadamente con su impasible voz y una ceja fruncida al recordar al cejas rizadas, con el que siempre tenía pelea.

- Sí, pero tengo hambreeeeee – Respondió, aún pataleando el joven capitán, pero antes de que pudiera continuar quejándose, sus palabras murieron ahogadas, en la boca de su sensual y musculoso espadachín que había cogido la oportunidad para tomar rápidamente el mentón de su capitán, acercar su propio rostro hacia el de él y robarle un fogoso beso para retomar la labor que había dejado abandonada antes de contemplar las maravillosas estrellas que aún jugaban en el cielo.

Quizás Zoro no pudiera calmar el hambre de Luffy, pero al menos podía satisfacerlo en otra forma, mucho mas placentera, sensual, candente, grata, adictiva, embriagante y erótica, como sólo él podía hacerlo y como sólo él tenía el derecho.

El joven espadachín había deseado durante tanto tiempo tener a ese chico de goma bajo su propio cuerpo, gimiendo, jadeando, suspirando, convulsionando en oleadas de placer, y retorciéndose sonrojado, sofocado, excitado y deleitado a más no poder por sus hábiles y ambidiestras manos, sus fogosas caricias, sus excitantes roces y sus deliciosos besos que enloquecían al moreno.

- Zoro ah... Zorooooooooooooooo - Suspiraba completamente absorto y abstraído Luffy, ahogado en el mar de placer en el que se encontraba, jamás imagino que nadar en ese tipo de mar pudiera ser tan increíblemente adictivo al punto que si tuviera que morir ahogado junto con su espadachín lo haría gustoso.

Podía sentir como aquellas grandes y callosas manos por el duro entrenamiento que su primer oficial constantemente ejercía, pero siempre tan cálidas de Zoro, recorrían su cuerpo volviéndolo loco, aquellas manos de su espadachín subían y bajaban acariciando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y a total disposición y merced del hombre mayor que se encontraba sobre él, no podía resistirlo aquellos toques y caricias que Zoro le propinaba eran demasiado embriagantes y enloquecedores para poder pensar en resistirse siquiera, pues sabía ya que su espadachín era hábil, pero jamás pensó, que tuviera el poder que ningún otro hombre o rival tenían sobre él, el poder de volverle loco, pero de deseo, amor y placer.

Su pequeño, pero poderoso cuerpo temblaba repetidamente como una hoja de papel al viento, su cuerpo caliente ardía y ardía incesantemente. Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez y el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, incrementaba su ritmo con más y más pasión, ante cada toque, cada caricia, cada parte de su cuerpo que con maestría era tocado, por la boca, las manos, el cuerpo de su espadachín desnudo que le hacia sentir aquel maravilloso sentimiento que envolvía su cuerpo completamente con esa exquisita sensación, que quería probar más y más sin que jamás se extinguiera y llegara a su final.

Aquellas sensaciones le volvían loco, turbaban sus sentidos y le conducían al éxtasis que desde hacía rato luchaba por controlar. Sus hermosos ojos negros se encontraban cerrados, el sudor de la actividad física bañaba en su cuerpo haciéndole brillar y su boca sensualmente permanecía abierta en forma de "O" intentando así poder respirar, mientras Zoro, segundo a segundo, mordía, chupaba, succionaba, lamía, besaba, pellizcaba, saboreaba, probaba y hacía suyo cada centímetro del inmaculado cuerpo del niño que yacía excitado a más no poder bajo su propio cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso.

Para el peliverde aquello parecía un sueño, aquel momento parecía sacado de uno de sus más maravillosos y eróticos sueños con el chico que desde hacía mucho tiempo formaba parte de sus húmedas fantasías y sus calenturientos sueños e incluso en aquel momento, de pasión y éxtasis incontenible, que le recorrían, por un fugaz momento, sintió como en su mente y pensamientos nublados, por la cercanía en la que se encontraba de alcanzar la cúspide del placer máximo recordó entonces durante un instante, todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido hasta ese preciso momento.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, desde el momento en que bajo el cálido, ardiente y quemante sol de aquella base de la marina, Luffy había aparecido de la nada, preguntándole si era fuerte y decidiendo que formaría parte de sus nakamas.

Recordó como el muchacho de goma le había salvado de una muerte que sin saberlo sería segura, recordó las peleas que había tenido una vez que ya había formado parte de la tripulación de Luffy.

Rememoró su batalla con ojos de halcón Mihawk y como había jurado no volver a perder jamás, como había temido una vez más haber fallado una promesa, pero en esa ocasión a Luffy al no poder convertirse en el Mejor espadachín del mundo, que su capitán quien se convertiría de seguro, en el Rey de los Piratas, esperaba tener como nakama.

No sólo, pensamientos, recuerdos y momentos iban y venían por la mente del que alguna vez fue un reconocido y temible cazador de piratas, sino que también emociones y sentimientos se arremolinaban en su corazón, mientras sentía embriagado, el delicioso sabor de la piel de su capitán que se exponía sólo para él.

¿Cómo es que el mismo quien era considerado por tantos un verdadero demonio, incluso por algunos de sus nakamas, debido a su aspecto temible se había enamorado de un ser tan maravilloso como Luffy?

¿Cómo es que sus sentimientos de agradecimiento por el muchacho que le había salvado la vida aquel día, su admiración por el espíritu, la fortaleza y la convicción de aquel chico, el respeto la comprensión y el entendimiento que mostraba hacia su capitán se habían transformado completamente en sentimientos que iban más allá que la amistad que ambos sostenían?

¿En qué momento exactamente, había perdido la cabeza por su capitán y de hecho casi había estado a punto de perder su propia cabeza por salvar la vida de quien se había dado cuenta representaba más que un amigo, un nakama y un capitán?

Roronoa Zoro, no tenía respuestas y probablemente jamás las tendría, simplemente sabía que su entendimiento con Luffy no necesitaba palabras, que bastaba con observar esos profundos ojos de Luffy que ocultaban tanto y que a la vez demostraban tanto, para poder entender que pasaba por la mente del chico de sombrero de paja para comprenderla, para decirle a sus nakamas que simplemente confiaran en él y no le cuestionarán, para obedecer sin pensar una orden directa de su capitán, para seguirle hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo, para dar sin vacilar su cabeza por él o incluso para renunciar a su propio sueño solo por ayudarle primero a verle cumplir el sueño.

Hasta ese punto habían llegado sus sentimientos, él, Roronoa Zoro, temible ex cazador de piratas y ahora feroz y poderoso pirata reconocido estaba total, completa y absolutamente enamorado de su joven capitán y sinceramente no le importaba en absoluto como sus compañeros le molestaban. Tsk, el estúpido cocinero pervertido podía decirle lo que quisiera, insultarle o llamarle como quisiera, jamás renegaría de sus sentimientos o se sentiría avergonzado por el amor que tenía por su capitán y por la felicidad que poder compartir, permanecer, luchar y perseguir sus sueños a su lado le causaban.

- Luffy… - Entre jadeó y susurró el experto en Santoryu en la oreja izquierda de su capitán, mordisqueando y lamiendo su lóbulo. Le encantaba molestar a su chico de goma de aquella forma, le encantaba poder observar como sólo él tenía el poder de doblegar al invencible capitán de los Mugiwara, temido y buscado por el mismísimo Gobierno Mundial, le deleitaba ver como su capitán se volvía más y más débil antes sus toques, pero sobre todo le encantaba saber que Monkey D. Luffy le pertenecía y era completamente suyo, sí, Zoro no sólo era cuidadoso y sumamente posesivo con sus espadas sino también con su joven amante, pero a diferencia de este que solía gritar a los cuatro vientos "Zoro es mío" "Zoro es mi novio" "Zoro me gusta mucho más", dicho espadachín, prefería hacer completamente suyo a su capitán y expresar su pasión, amor y posesividad en la cama o en ocasiones como estas, bajo las estrellas, con la luna, el viento la noche y todos sus elementos de testigos.

- Zoro… por favor… Zoro ah – Gimió Luffy casi sollozando al sentir aquel mar de placer que le bañaba tan plácidamente y que sólo su primer oficial le proporcionaba, un placer que jamás parecía acabar, un placer que llevaba sintiendo desde hace minutos, pero que sentía como si hubiera sentido desde hace horas.

No era la primera vez que compartía una noche de éxtasis y pasión con Zoro como ahora, pero cada vez que lo hacían sus sesiones de amor parecían durar una eternidad pues la fortaleza de sus bien entrenados cuerpos y la resistencia propia de su constitución física les otorgaba la energía necesaria para su sus candentes sesiones.

- ¿Por favor qué Luffy? – Mencionó temiblemente el peliverde mientras su boca, que hasta entonces había estado saboreando y chupando el cuello del menor, depositando besos y deleitándose con el cuerpo de su capitán, que se retorcía de placer por las sensaciones que le proporcionaban sus caricias, comenzaba a bajar más y más por su pecho hasta llegar a sus endurecidos pezones rosados. Sin esperar ni dejarle tiempo a Luffy de responder a su interrogante posó su lengua ardiente y cálida sobre el pezón derecho del menor rodeándolo de manera juguetona, molestándolo, torturándolo y chupándolo, mientras que con sus manos descendía bajando por la espalda de Luffy hasta llegar a sus caderas y descender más aún para acariciar con sus manos los glúteos de su capitán y al sentir un escalofrío de placer recorrer el cuerpo del menor de pies a cabeza volvió a preguntarle con un tono arrebatador.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Luffy?

- Zoro hazme ahh Zoro hazme… – Luffy no podía lograr terminar la frase, se sentía avergonzado en aquella situación y posición, sabía que con él su primer tripulante liberaba su lado primitivo y sus instintos salvajes por lo mismo le encantaba molestarlo y llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias de sus nocturnas aventuras amorosas, demás estaba decir que conocía a la perfección a cada uno de sus nakamas, pero conocía más aún al hombre que se había convertido en su amante y por lo tanto sabía que a su primer oficial le gustaba torturarlo de placer.

Y sometido a esa deliciosa tortura se encontraba Monkey D. Luffy jadeando, gimiendo, abriendo y cerrando la boca para intentar recuperar el aire que con cada caricia fogosa perdía además de sentirse completamente sonrojado y avergonzado al estar consciente de cómo debía lucir para su espadachín en aquella posición: Total y completamente desnudo a su merced, exhibiendo sus seguramente rosados capullos que constituían sus pezones, su cuerpo perlado con el sudor, brillando bajo la luz de la luna y mostrando sus notorios músculos abdominales, sus cabellos negros como la noche, oscuros y revueltos por el viento y húmedo por la transpiración del calor de aquella actividad sexual, su miembro orgulloso y erecto hinchado a más no poder demandando atención.

Consciente de todo esto, Luffy se sintió avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse más y más excitado. Sin embargo, le avergonzaba admitir que podía ser débil, que si había una batalla que probablemente siempre perdería era la de sucumbir ante las caricias y atenciones que en noches como estas Zoro siempre le daba, pero le avergonzaba admitir sus deseos más ocultos y por lo mismo formular aquella frase en su estado era algo que no salía fácilmente de sus labios y Zoro siempre aprovechaba aquella debilidad para llevarle al límite.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga, capitán? – Mencionó lascivamente Zoro, con una voz sensual cargada de deseo, si Luffy hubiera sido un témpano de hielo, el sólo haber oído aquellas palabras le habrían derretido al instante, ya no podía contenerse, si Zoro no hacía lo que el deseaba pronto se correría de una vez y el quería sentir a su amante en el interior, quería fundirse con él y poder ser uno.

- Hazme… Haz…me tu…yo… tuyo Zoro – Dejó escapar de sus labios Luffy, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso color carmesí dejando ver un bello sonrojo en aquella noche oscura, pero noche que sin embargo, la luna se encargaba de iluminar bellamente.

Luffy abrió fuertemente sus grandes y expresivos hermosos ojos al decir esto y observó a su apuesto espadachín que se limitó a sonreír y responder con sensualidad.

- A tus órdenes mi capitán – Fue la simple respuesta de Zoro antes de atacar y devorar ferozmente con la intensidad de un demonio como solían llamarle, la boca de su capitán en un ahogado y necesitado beso por probar aquellos labios.

Las lenguas de Zoro y Luffy batallaban intensamente en una lucha por probarse mutuamente, Luffy también quería tocar a Zoro del mismo modo, con la misma intensidad, con el mismo deseo, con el mismo fervor y necesidad que el peliverde le tocaba, por eso también con sus manos recorría la espalda de Zoro, le abrazaba con fuerza, atrayéndolo más y más a su cuerpo como si el simple hecho de juntar sus cuerpos desnudos pudiera servir y bastar para fusionar sus cuerpos y hacerlos unos, fundir sus almas en una sola, no quería que Zoro le dejará jamás no quería perder a ninguno de sus nakamas, esa era la razón por la que deseaba hacerse más y más fuerte, pero sobre todo no quería perder a su amado jamás.

- Zo…ro… no me hagas esperar – Jadeó como pudo Luffy y acatando las órdenes de su capitán, el peliverde abandonó los pezones erectos de este y comenzó a descender para explorar y dirigirse hacia la zona sur de su amado niño marcando cada centímetro de su piel con besos, lamidas y chupones, y dejando un húmedo camino de saliva.

Sus hábiles manos no cesaban un solo segundo de recorrer con la maestría que sólo un experto en Santoryu como él podía tener, el cuerpo del bello, sonrojado, apetitoso, exquisito y deleitable chico de goma que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, pero su hermoso y tierno capitán no se quedaba atrás tampoco, pues Luffy también recorría con sus pequeñas, pero como sabemos en batallas, poderosas manos como podía su espalda y su pecho desnudo. El moreno trazaba con sus manos en el cuerpo del espadachín la cicatriz, recuerdo de su enfrentamiento con Mihawk y también aunque con un poco de timidez tomaba el miembro de este y lo acariciaba con manos temblorosas de excitación.

- Zoro… quiero que… lo pongas en mí – Jadeó Luffy, Zoro no podía más que sentir la prominente y notoria excitación de Luffy que rozaba con su estomago, cómo amaba torturar con placer a su bello capitán, amaba ser el quien le sacara esos jadeos, gemidos y suspiros de amor y deseo por sus caricias y su propio cuerpo.

Decidió ponerle fin a aquella tortura, en un gesto, tierno, amoroso y que nadie creería propio de Zoro, por un segundo dejó sus labores, tomó la barbilla de Luffy, le miró directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos negros-marrones que adoraba perdiéndose en la extasiada visión y mirada de su amado, besó con ternura los negros cabellos azabaches mientras que con la yema de sus callosos dedos acarició el rostro de su capitán pasando sus dedos por aquella cicatriz tan característica de Luffy, el susodicho también le miró con sus grandes ojos y en un parpadeo sintió los labios húmedos de Zoro, lamer su mejilla en donde tenía su cicatriz, depositar un beso suave y pronunciar:

- Te amo mi capitán

- Zoro, shi shi shi yo también te amo, mi Zoro – Fue todo lo que respondió Luffy ante aquellas palabras de su primer oficial que siempre enternecían su corazón y le causaban una inmensa felicidad, pues su primer nakama rara vez hacía aquellas muestras de afecto en público, sólo se las hacía en sus aposentos o en noches de pasión y amor como esas.

- No te detengas Zoro, quiero sentirte dentro de mí – Le dijo con esa seriedad inusual Luffy, pero con ojos llenos de amor, pasión y deseo.

- ¿Es esa una orden de mi capitán? - Preguntó Zoro aún acariciando los negros cabellos de su preciado chico.

- Shi shi shi – Luffy sólo río de manera característica, sin responderle a Zoro quien sólo exclamó:

- Ya sea una orden o no, de todas formas planeo hacerte mío – Y dichas estas palabras con una sorprendente rapidez característica de sus ataques, atacó el cuerpo de Luffy dirigiendo su ataque a la virilidad de este y sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo el miembro del menor en su boca para probar la esencia única de su capitán y así beber como tanta otras veces del néctar divino que este le ofrecía.

Zoro succionó con su boca el miembro del menor lo sacaba y metía de su boca chupando la punta de este. Luffy ya no podía aguantar más, ya no podía con la intensa sesión de amor y placer al que su espadachín le sometía, era cuestión de segundos antes de que se corriera, sin haber podido sentir a su amante en su interior y sin haberse fusionado, pero sabía que incluso si eso no ocurría, la noche aún era joven y ambos podrían seguir hasta el amanecer o hasta que sus cuerpos cayeran desfallecidos por la intensidad de la actividad física.

Zoro chupaba con devoción el miembro de su capitán, Luffy sólo gemía parecía que en aquella noche su hermoso capitán había sido reducido a simples gemidos y eso le animaba a continuar y le sacaba una sonrisa.

- Zoro… por favor, métemelo por favor Zorooooooo no aguantaré más – Mencionó Luffy, no era un misterio para nadie la resistencia increíble y fuerza inagotable que el chico de goma tenía, si podía combatir contra cientos de marinos y seguir como si nada, poder prolongar aquella sesión no sería un desafío, después de todo su espadachín era cuidadoso y aunque las caricias de este le conducían segundo a segundo al clímax, su amante conocía tan bien como él mismo su propio cuerpo, con estos pensamientos en la mente fue cuando sintió como Zoro dejaba de realizarle una felación y le metía los dedos en la boca, conocía bien aquello era un ritual de preparación para el momento que tanto deseaba, Luffy chupó los dedos del peliverde como si fueran el mismo miembro de este, los llenó de saliva y los chupó con dedicación, cuando sintió a Zoro retirarlos de su boca, oyó a Zoro decirle:

- Luffy, levanta más tus caderas y abre tus piernas para mí, mi capitán – Fue lo que Zoro le dijo y Luffy no pudo más que cumplir a las demandas de su primer oficial. – Y así fue como el trasero de Luffy quedó totalmente expuesto para Zoro quien con manos firmes tomó las nalgas de su capitán y las separó para toparse con la rosada entrada de este, con mucha concentración dirigió su boca a la entrada de su amado, introdujo con delicadeza su lengua para lubricar con su saliva la zona y así hacer menos dolorosa la penetración para su amado, ya que independiente de que su chico fuera de goma, no quería que su erección y el tamaño de esta pudieran causarle algún tipo de molestia. Cuando retiró su boca introdujo en la entrada de su capitán uno de sus dedos lubricados con la saliva y el pre-semen de este.

- Zoro por favor – Suplicaba Luffy y el espadachín al ver como el pene de Luffy comenzaba a derramar más liquido, sin aún venirse por completo, tomó su propia erección hinchada a más no poder y la dirigió a la entrada de su amante, metió el glande con cuidado y de a poco, con mucha paciencia, con mucho auto control para no envestirle y satisfacer su propia necesidad de poseer y penetrar sin descanso a su amado, introdujo su virilidad más adentro.

- Zo… ro – Luffy sólo atinó a decir e intentó entrelazar sus piernas más a la cintura de su amante, apretó con fuerza la espalda de este enterrando sus uñas al sentir como Zoro entraba a su cuerpo con todo el peso de este.

- ¡Agh! – Exclamó Zoro al sentir la uñas de Luffy clavarse en su espalda, pero aquel dolor era placentero, sabía que su chico de goma rasguñaría su espalda al no poder utilizar el suelo como una superficie confiable a la cual aferrarse, pero no le importaba, en su vida había sentido muchos dolores así como también portaba cicatrices, si estás eran marcas de Luffy las aceptaría gustoso en su cuerpo y sabía que su pequeño estaba consciente de esto. Además el solo pensamiento de portar una marca de Luffy tan profunda como la que Mihawk había dejado en su cuerpo le deleitaba.

"¿Ne Zoro? Sería grandioso si pudiéramos dejar marcas tan profundas como estas en el otro" Le decía con frecuencia Luffy cuando besaba, lamía o acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos aquella herida de una promesa que el mismo se había hecho a si mismo para fortalecerse, pero también para no perder y ser un espadachín digno del Rey de los Piratas.

"Marcas como estas" – Pensó Zoro, sí sería hermoso si pudiera dejar una marca como esa en su capitán, pero una mucho más profunda, más especial, sería hermoso si ambos pudieran estar siempre juntos, unidos, amándose, siendo uno, cumplir sus sueños, navegar por el inmenso mar juntos, con sus nakamas, con los que desde hace mucho tiempo habían logrado formar una familia de piratas.

Zoro sonrió ante el pensamiento, pero la uñas de Luffy incrustándose en su espalda y el firme agarré que le daban las piernas de Luffy le sacaron de sus pensamientos para comenzar a envestir a su capitán que sólo se limitaba como tantas veces más en la noche a gemir y gemir sin cesar.

- Zo… ro… Zoro… ¡Ah! ¡Zo…ro! – Gemía el chico de goma al sentir ya el erecto y bien dotado miembro de su primer oficial llenar su cuerpo por completo y envestirle rozando su próstata.

Zoro por su parte se sentía maravillado, la voz de Luffy gimiendo por su causa era la más hermosa melodía que había oído en toda su vida, el rostro de su capitán desfalleciendo de placer la imagen de los preciosos orbes que eran sus ojos abriendo y cerrándose por la excitación y deseo, el tacto de su piel tan suave y tersa y el sentir su cuerpo pese a ser de goma temblando por sus manos, eran el tacto mas maravilloso que había sentido, el aroma del mar bañando el cuerpo de su capitán, eran el aroma mas delicioso, pero de todo esto lo que mas amaba era el embriagante y adictivo sabor de su boca, sus labios y besos, el era un bebedor, pero ningún sake, cerveza u otro licor era tan delicioso como aquel que le pertenecía y podía probar a su total antojo.

Se pregunto entonces si aquella hermosa criatura que estrechaba entre sus fuertes, cálidos, sobre protectores, y musculosos brazos, no era un sueño, parpadeó entonces un par de veces, para asegurarse si era un sueño, un producto de su imaginación o la hermosa realidad que finalmente después de tanto soñarla se había vuelto verídica, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no era un sueño, y su despreocupado , hiperactivo, poderoso, sonriente, tierno y amado capitán se encontraba bajo él gimiendo por sus envestidas, acercó su rostro sin poder evitarlo y capturó con sus labios los dulces y tentadores labios que se exponían apetitosamente en frente suyo.

"Delicioso" - Fue el fugaz pensamiento que vino a su mente y como si Luffy hubiese leído su mente estrechó sus brazos de goma firmemente abrazando el cuello del peliverde, acercándolo hacia así para ahondar mas apasionada e intensamente el beso, mientras sus piernas se ceñían mas a las caderas de su amante y su propio interior y estrechez eran llenadas de la calidez que poseía su primer oficial.

- Luffy eres precioso - Susurró jadeando embelezado el experto en Santoryu mientras contemplaba con gusto como las mejillas de Luffy adorablemente se tenían mas intensamente de ese precioso color carmín que le había acompañado toda la sesión mezclado con un encantador tono rosáceo.

- Zo... Zooooroooo ¡Te amo! Zooooorooooo – Suspiraba y jadeaba el tierno capitán de los sombreros de paja mientras se derretía como mantequilla en los fogosos brazos de su amante el experto en Santoryu. – Sentir la cálida y gruesa erección de Zoro rozar con las elásticas paredes de goma de su interior y tocar su próstata le extasiaba y volvía loco, podía sentir como sus propios músculos se contraían, tensaban y aprisionaban más la erección de su amante, sentir a su espadachín así cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel, tenerlo en sus brazos, ser poseído por él, poder unirse de aquella forma, hacía que todas sus dudas sobre el futuro, sus miedos de perder algún día a sus nakamas y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte se disiparan. El tener a Zoro consigo le hacía sentir tranquilo, sabía que con su segundo al mando cumplirían sus sueños y también harían realidad los de sus nakamas.

Zoro siempre le preguntaba a Luffy, cómo podía estar seguro o tener aquella arrasadora confianza en que cumplirían sus metas y Luffy siempre respondía "Porque Zoro está conmigo"

– "Zoro" – Pensaba en su mente Luffy como podía mientras de su boca continuaba saliendo aquella lluvia de gemidos, no sabría que haría sin Zoro, desde que Zoro decidió convertirse en su nakama, una inmensa felicidad había embargado no sólo su corazón sino que también su alma, "Zoro" su primer nakama, el único que siempre comprendía sus pensamientos, el único que jamás le cuestionaba nada, el único que le proporcionaba aquella paz, aquella alegría, aquella inmensa felicidad. Amaba a todos y cada uno de sus nakamas, pero siempre supo desde el primer momento en que posó sus ojos en el ex cazador de piratas que su fascinación hacia él y su deseo a toda costa porque fuera parte de su tripulación había sido algo especial.

En efecto, al principio había sentido un gran amistad hacia su primer oficial, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la cercanía con el peliverde comenzaba a afectarle, que cada vez deseaba permanecer más y más junto a él, jugar con él, comer a su lado, tomar siestas con él y observarle entrenar.

Fue sólo cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer, cuando su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, cuando su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez al tenerle cerca más y más rápido y el sólo pensamiento de llegar a perderle cruzaron su mente y entristecieron a su corazón, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía era algo más profundo que amistad o camadarería, que no podía ponerle nombre a aquel sentimiento y que sólo podía ser amor. Amor por Zoro, sí amaba a Zoro y siempre lo haría hasta que ambos cumplieran sus objetivos, hasta que ambos ayudaran a sus nakamas a cumplir los suyos, hasta que ambos cerraran sus ojos para siempre y ya no despertaran, se amarían. "Para siempre con Zoro" – Pensó Luffy y al sentir las fuertes envestidas de Zoro aumentar de intensidad, dio un sobresalto y no pudo más que salir de sus pensamientos y continuar jadeando.

- Zoro… Zoro… más, más fuerte Zoro – Luffy quería sentir en lo más profundo de su ser a su espadachín, quería sentirlo envistiéndole, adentrándose en él, penetrándole hasta el fondo, quería sentir su semilla llenarle por completo, quería sentir el calor, la pasión, la intensidad, el amor y el deseo de Zoro en todo su cuerpo, quería sentir a Zoro para sentir su amor y amaba que Zoro le amara y le deseara con esa intensidad y devoción.

- Luffy eres... ahhh tan estrecho... tan precioso - Repetía entre jadeos el espadachín, pues jamás antes había sentido algo tan mágico, tan potente, tan poderoso, tan increíble, tan fogoso, tan fabuloso como los sentimientos que sentía por su capitán y el placer que poseerle y hacer el amor le causaban, ni el licor más delicioso, ni todos los tesoros y las riquezas que pudiera encontrar en el vasto mar por el que navegaba junto a sus nakamas, ni la gloria de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, podrían igualarse, a la felicidad del orgullo de tener el corazón de su amado, como este era el caso para Roronoa Zoro.

- Zoooro, ah Zoooroo me... me... - El joven capitán apenas podía dejar salir sus sensuales suspiros, sentía su cuerpo arder intensamente por las oleadas de placer que le recorrían hasta la última parte de su piel sensible y ardiente de deseo, había soñado durante tanto tanto tiempo secretamente con este día y por fin había conseguido el amor y corazón de su sexy espadachín que arremetía con pasión, con fuerza, con deseo, con amor, con estrépito en su interior, llenándole, protegiéndole, amándole, adorándole, haciéndole suyo como nadie mas lo había hecho, ni lo haría jamás, y como jamás antes pensó que pudiera ser posible.

Sólo Roronoa Zoro era capaz de llenarle con aquella intensidad, y podía sentir como el miembro de su amante, hinchado, erguido, duro, caliente y anhelante le envestía sin piedad, pero en un delicioso ritmo que le hacía ansiar, más y más esas electrizantes y adictivas deliciosas sensaciones que se expandían todo su cuerpo, esas sensaciones que sin poder comprenderlo le hacia sentir maravilloso, extasiado, vicioso de probarlas cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad, no podía resistirlo, era demasiado fuertes, demasiado potentes e incontenibles como para poder soportar por unos momentos mas y las manos hábiles del espadachín, le hacían perder el control al sentir como su miembro era masajeado de arriba abajo, acompasadamente en un ritmo constante por el, llevándole a cada segundo al borde del placer.

- Zorooooo ¡ah! ¡Zorooo! ¡Eres fabuloso! - Gimió, y gimió Luffy, sintiendo como su entrada se contraía al tener como prisionero al miembro de su amante que le llevaba al cielo con cada envestida que arremetía.

- Luffy... ah Luffy... vente conmigo Luffy... - Mencionó sensualmente Zoro, con todos sus sentidos inundados por la ambrosía que le causaba probar ese delicioso y estrecho cuerpo que le enloquecía, que amaba, que tanto había deseado, jamás pensó que finalmente pudiera ser el dueño de aquel cuerpo de su capitán, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, Luffy era hermoso en todos los sentidos, con un corazón que valía infinitamente mucho mas que el precio que poseía la cabeza de su lindo capitán, y aquella determinación, sonrisas, gestos, ternura, inocencia, pero decisión que poseía Luffy, todo aquello que tanto le caracterizaba habían sido suficientes para que un día sin poder evitarlo, ni ocultarlo mas, aceptara que se había enamorado perdidamente de la personalidad tan atrayente de su capitán.

- Zoroooooooo

- Luffyyyyyyyy

Gritaron al unísono, capitán moviendo sus caderas en un desenfrenado compás, para sincronizarse de algún modo con las envestidas de su primer nakama, su primer oficial y el que sería su primer y único amor.

- Zoro te amoooo y me me…. – Jadeó Luffy sintiendo como la pasión, la ferocidad, la fuerza con la que Zoro le envestía y el deseo y el desenfreno de sus emociones le llevaban finalmente al clímax y derramaba su semilla a borbotones, salpicando con su blanquecino y cálido líquido el estomago y rostro de Zoro.

Al oír Zoro las palabras de Luffy y al sentir el clímax de éste en su estomago y rostro, el espadachín no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de vaciar hasta la última gota de su semilla completamente en el interior de Luffy, quien al sentir en su interior el caliente y viscoso semen de Zoro, se desplomó por completo cayendo recostado, jadeando y respirando agitadamente para llenar de aire sus pulmones, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados intentando reponerse y su boca y sus labios seguían entreabiertos, en busca de aire, pues el orgasmo tan intenso y delicioso que había conseguido con su amado le habían dejando como en tantas otras veces completamente exhausto.

- Oi Lu… Luffy ¡Luffy! ¿Estás bien? - Mencionó preocupado el espadachín, también agotado por la sesión de placer y sosteniendo como pudo el cuerpo de amante, temiendo poder haber herido a su pequeño y levantó el mentón de este para mirar esos bellos ojos negros de su capitán que tantas veces había visto arder y brillar de determinación por proteger a aquellos que amaba, y que ahora lentamente comenzaban a abrirse, brillando por amor.

- ¡Ss- sí! - Le respondió efusivamente Luffy, pero aún jadeando, conservando el bello tinte en sus mejillas y controlando como pudo su respiración, mientras observaba el atractivo y fornido cuerpo desnudo de su apuesto espadachín y le contemplaba con una mirada enternecedora de puro amor y devoción.

- Oi... Luffy... ¿Te lastimé? - Preguntó seria y dulcemente el espadachín atrayendo con sus brazos hacia su propio cuerpo, el cuerpo delgado de Luffy, aún temblando por las réplicas de su orgasmo y haciendo que la cabeza del chico reposara gratamente en su fornido pecho, mientras Luffy tiernamente como solía hacerlo con frecuencia con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente la cicatriz que recorría el pecho de su amado.

- Estoy bien Zoro – Respondió Luffy más repuesto, ahora acariciando con sus manos dulcemente el rostro de Zoro y agregó para la sorpresa del normalmente impasible peliverde con una grata y sonora risa:

- ¡Por qué Zoro es el mejor shi shi !

Estas palabras hicieron que las mejillas del muchacho mayor enrojecieran como nunca, y como un reflejo estrechó intensamente a su capitán en un abrazo, como si temiera que de un momento a otro, aquello no fuera más que un sueño y al despertar su lindo capitán desapareciera y le abrazo con todo el amor que sentía, puesto que así era.

Desde el momento en que Luffy le salvó de ser ejecutando por la marina, sabia que le debía lealtad y que como le había prometido le seguiría. Sin embargo ahora, sabia que le seguiría donde fuera, aun si le costaba su propia vida, haría lo imposible porque el muchacho de goma cumpliera su sueño, y a la vez se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo. No obstante ante las palabras de Luffy supo de inmediato que sus sospechas estaban confirmabas, mejor espadachín o no, de algún modo u otro lo sabía el ya había conseguido cumplir su sueño mucho antes de saberlo, puesto que para el para Luffy ya era el mejor... Sonriendo ante este pensamiento, se acerco al la oreja derecha de Luffy y le susurro suavemente.

- Te amo Luffy... - En un suspiro mágico que llenó de calidez en tan solo un segundo el corazón del pequeño.

- ¡Yo también te amo Zorooooo! - Respondió Luffy abrazándolo con todo su amor, y así ambos permanecieron abrazados en silencio, sintiendo el ritmo de sus corazones, latir al unísono, y fue en aquella bella calma de la noche, que Luffy rompió el silencio:

- Zoro...

- ¿Qué sucede Luffy? - Mencionó curioso el bushido ante el tono serio e inquietante de su capitán, pero la preocupación que durante una milésima de segundo le había embargado rápidamente murió para sacarle una gran sonrisa al oír a su hermoso capitán.

- ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? - Preguntó inocentemente, pero tiernamente el chico de goma, Zoro se acercó hacia su rostro suavemente y dirigiéndose hacia una de sus orejas, le mordió el lóbulo, le besó los labios, le miró de frente y directamente, y con la voz más sensual que pudo en respuesta, le susurró:

- A tus órdenes... Kaizoku ou.

Y una vez más con el profundo amor que sentían en sus corazones y el deseo de la pasión que consumía sus cuerpos, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, tanto capitán como primer oficial continuaron amándose fervientemente, con el mismo deseo, la misma lujuria, la misma intensidad, el mismo candor, la misma dulzura, la misma devoción, entrega y sinceridad de su amor y así, de esta forma segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto con sus cuerpos desnudos entregados al amor, continuaron toda la noche dedicándose e intercambiando palabras y susurros de los sentimientos más profundos que sentían en su corazón, porque en efecto Zoro y Luffy se amaban y eran una pareja perfecta cuya comprensión mutua iba más allá de las palabras, sólo Zoro podía comprender y amar tan bien a Luffy y entregarle al pequeño muchacho hiperactivo estabilidad y calma, al mismo tiempo en que sólo Luffy podía entregarle a Zoro alegría y dulzura en su vida.

Y así fue como en una simple noche que podría parecer una como cualquier otra, pero que en esta ocasión era mágica y divina, Zoro y Luffy continuaron profesándose amor eterno, dedicándose caricias dulces y toques seductores, que permanecerían por siempre en la memoria de sus cuerpos, el recuerdo de sus mentes y en lo profundo de sus corazones mientras la noche, la luna, las estrellas, las olas del mar y el infaltable viento y ustedes mis queridos lectores eran testigos de este amor que sin dudarlo sería eterno, por siempre y para siempre por el fin de los tiempos…

Un amor profundo y bello entre...

Zoro y Luffy...

Y los testigos de su amor eterno…

_**FIN**_

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Ojala que les haya gustado! No duden en dejar sus comentarios y sin aman con todo su corazón a esta pareja y desean ver doujinshis yaoi de ZoroxLuffy en español, los invito a que visiten OHARA ONE PIECE YAOI FANSITE, con su actualización y especial de San Valentín de 12 doujinshis ZoLu, fondos de pantallas, banners e iconos de esta hermosa pareja. Todo esto podrán encontrarlo tanto en Ohara Yaoi, como en Mundo Yaoi, Foros DZ y muy pronto en MCanime :)

¡Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar un comentario y nos vemos!


End file.
